ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel v. DC
' Marvel v. DC '''is a live action movie. It combines DC and Marvel. (To edit please get permission from TDT2003 first! Thanks!) Plot A great war is going on between Marvel heroes and DC heroes. With the villains at the heroes sides (believe it or not) nothing is possible. Characters DC Heroes *Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Ben Affleck as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman/Princess Diana *Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg * Morris Chestnut as John Stewart/Green Lantern *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash *Jason Momoa as Prince Orin/Aquaman *Chris Pine as Green Lanturn/Hal Jordan *Doug Jones as John Jones/Martian Manhunter *Logan Lerman as Red Robin/Tim Drake * Steven R. McQueen as Nightwing/Dick Grayson * Daniel Radcliffe as Robin/Damian Wayne * Juno Temple as Batgirl/Stephanie Brown * Evan Rachel Wood as Batwoman/Kate Kane * Jennifer Lawrence as Starfire/Koriand'r * Elizabeth Gillies as Raven/Rachel Roth *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Red Hood/Jason Todd *Josh Hutcherson as Impulse/Bart Allen *David Henry as Tempest/Cal Durham *Adelaide Kane as Troia/Donna Troy *Brant Daughtery as Superboy/Kon-El *Amber Heard as Supergirl/Kara Zor-El *Kirsten Prout as Miss Martian/M'Gann M'orrz *Callan McAuliffe as Changeling/Garfield Logan *Isabel Lucas as Wondergirl/Cassandra Sandsmark *Alex Pettyfer as Jericho/Joseph Wilson *Michelle Rodrigue as The Question/Renee Montoya *Carl Yune as Maseo Yamashiro *Brandon Routh as Raymond Palmer/The Atom *Caity Lotz as Black Canary/Sara Lance *Jessica De Gouw as Huntress/Helena Bertinelli *Keira Knighyley as Manhunter/Kate Spencer *Odette Annable as Zatanna Zatara *Emily Clarke as Dove/Dawn Granger *Emma Watson as Hawk/Holly Granger *Ali Liebert as Lady Blackhawk/Zinda Blake *Emily Blunt as Catwoman/Selina Kyle *Stephen Amell as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen *Devon Aoki as Katana/Tatsu Yamashiro *Adelaide Kane as Wondergirl/ Donna Troy *Mark Wahlberg as Firestorm/Ronald Roy Raymond *Seann William Scott as Deadman/Boston Brand *Rosario Dawson as Madame Xanadu/Nimue Inwudu *Lou Ferrigno as Frankenstein *Jake Gyllenhall as Shade/Rac Shade *Matt Ryan as John Constantine *Ashton Kutcher as Zan (Wonder Twins) *Mila Kunis as Jayna (wonder twins) * Keanu Reeves as Plastic Man/Patrick O'Brain *Michael Trevino as Blue Beetle/Jamie Reyes *Channing Tatum and Jimmy Bennett (kid) as William Baston/Captain Marvel *Sam Worthington as Red Tornado/John Smith *Saorise Ronan as Hawkgirl/Shiera Sanders *Bradley Cooper as Hawkman/Carter Hall *Alan Rickman as The Spectre/Axtar *Johnny Yong Bosch as Captain Atom/Nathaniel Adam * Emma Stone as Batgirl/Oracle/Barbara Gordon *Cameron Monaghan as Kid Flash/Wally West *Jaden Smith as Static/Virgil Hawkins *Ariana Grande as Artemis/Artemis Crook * Colton Haynes as Arsenal/Roy Harper *Matt Bomer as Blue Beatle/Ted Kord *Teddy Sears as Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter *Carlos Valdes as Vibe *Eve Myles as Ice/Tora Olafsdotter * Eliza Dushku as Fire/Beatriz da Costa *Brandon Routh as The Atom/Ray Palmer *Chris Evans as Green Lantern/Alan Scott *Matthew Morrison as The Flash/Jay Garrickreiber *Yvonne Strahowski as Black Canary/Dinah Drake *Joseph Fiennes as Hourman/Rex Tyler * Leonardo Dicaprio as Doctor Fate/ Kent Nelson * Jensen Ackles as Sandman/Wesley Dodds * Eric Bana as Wildcat/Ted Grant *Robbie Amell as Ronald Raymond/Firestorm *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramom/Vibe *TBA as Hartley Rathaway/Pied Pepper *John Boyega as Aqualad/Kaldur'ahm *Scarlett Johansson as Powergirl *Denzel Washington as Black Lighting *Michael B. Jordan as Batwing *Saoirse Ronan as Mia Dearden/Speedy *Johnathan Bennett as Batman Beyond *Scott Caan as Azael/Jean-Paul Valley *Kristin Kruek as Black Bat *Sara Paxton as Flamebird *Ryan Reynolds as Nightrunner *Emily Browning as Misfit *George Clooney as Knight *Matthew Lanter as Conner Hawke/Green Arrow *Ron Pearlman as Etrigan *Stacy Ferguson as Phantasm *Miranda Kerr as Thorn *Rosario Dawson as Onyx *Jessica Alba as Tarantula *Eric Bana as Metamorpho *Zoe Saldana as Thunder *Daneel Harris as Grace *Ryan Gosling as Ragma *Penelope Cruz as Gypsy *Emma Watson as Carrie Kelly *Freema Agyeman as Vixen *Rhona Mitra as Big Barda *Diana Argon as Stargirl *Rachel Weisz as Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire *Sara Paxton as Arisia Rrab *Christian Serratos as Aquagirl *AnnaLynne McCord as Bombshell *Olivia Munn and Ashlyn Sanchez (kid) as Mary Baston/Mary Marvel *Olivia Wilde as Starling *Henry Simmons as Steel *Ian McKellen as Shazam *Thomas Dekker as Captain Marvel Jr. *Rowan Blanchard as Iris West II/Impulse *Lily Collins as Jesse Chambers *David Anders as Max Murcury *Hugh Laurie as Phantom Stranger/Judas Iscariot *Mila Kunis as Black Orchrid/Alba Garcia *Keanu Reeves and Vin Diesal (voice) as Swamp Thing/Alec Holland *Gemma Arterton as Mera DC Villains *Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *Michael Shannon as Dru-Zod/General Zod *Katheryn Winnick as Cheetah/Priscilla Rich *Antje Traue as Faora-UI/Faora *CGI Makeup as Nam-Ek *Richard Cetrone as Tor-An *Mackenzie Gray as Jax-Ur *Revard Dufresne as Dev-Em || *Ellen Page as Leslie Willis/Livewire *Cassidy Alexa and Tara Strong (voice) as Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel * Michael Jai White as Bronze Tiger/Ben Turner *Arielle Kebbel as Enigma *Michael Rowe as Deadshot/Floyd Lawton *Keith Urban as Cluemaster/Arthur Brown *Robert Knepper as Clock King/William Tockman * Eva Green as Plastique/Bette Sans Souci * Liam McIntyre as Captain Boomerang/George Harkness * Qiao Zhen Yu as YoYo/Chang Jie-Rue * Tyler Posey as El Diablo/Chato Santana *Danielle Panabaker as Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow *Chadwick Boseman as Black Spider/Derrick Coe *Chad Michael Murray as Voltaic *.Cole Hauser as Rick Flag Jr *Ashley Benson as Terra/Tara Markov *Josh Hartnett as Ultraman/Clark Kent *Christian Bale as Owlman/Thomas Wayne Jr. *Gina Carano as Superwoman/Lois Lane *Ryan Gosling as Johnny Quick/Johnny Chambers *Ryan Reynolds as Harold Jordan/Power Ring *Michael B. Jordan as Grid *Josh Holloway as Sea King *Will Smith as Black Manta *Guy Pearce as Captain Cold/Leonard Snart *Hugo Weaving as Brainiac *David Tennant as Riddler/Edward Nigma *Matt Smith as Toyman/Jack Nimball *Cillian Murphy as Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane *Amanda Righetti as Cheetah/Barbara Minerva *John Hamm as Sinestro/Thaal Sinestro *Graham Shiels as Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold *Kevin Grevioux as Gorilla Grodd *Jason Issacs as Trigon *Chris Hemsworth as Mammoth *Henry Cavill as Bizarro/B-Zero *Sacha Baron Cohen as Doctor Light/Arther Light * Manu Bennett as Deathstroke/ Slade Wilson *Kristen Stewart as Ravager/ Rose Wilson *Shane West as Hush/Thomas Elliot *Callan Mulvey as The Joker *Jeff Bridges as Ra's Ah Ghul *Dwayne Johnson as Black Adam/Teth-Adam *Rick Cosnett as Zoom/Hunter Zolomon *Channing Tatum as Catman/Thomas Blake *Simon Pegg as Mad Hatter/Jervis Tetch *Ho Ngoc Ha as Cheshire/Jade Nguyen * Rooney Mara as Scandal Savage *Daniel Cudmore as Bane *TBA as King Shark/Nanaue *Christina Hendricks as Posion Ivy *Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul *Peter Stormare as Werner Zytle/Count Vertigo *Michael C. Hall as Per Degaton/Peter Zeit *Hugh Jackman as Shade/Richard Swift *Liev Schreiber as Lawrence "Crusher" Crock *Nathan Fillion as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Alexander Skarsgard as Jonathan Grane/Scarecrow *Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold *Tao Okamoto as Mercy Graves *Andy Sekis as Larfreeze *Scoot McNairy as Maxwell Lord *TBA as Lobo *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Ma'alefa'ak *Jackie Earl Harley as Man-Bat *Asa Butterfield as Klarion *John Barrowman as Meryln *Dwayne Johnson as Black Adam *Jason Statham as Dr. Sivana *Ray Park as Kanto *Ron Perlman as Darkseid *William Fichtner as Desaad *Matt Smith as Jack Nimball *Wes Bentley as Ocean Master *Mark Strong as Black Mask *Voice/God form Jude Law/Mortal Form as John Hurt as Ares *Stephan Lang as Doomsday *Domhnall Gleeson as Clock King/Temple Fugate * Liam Hemsworth as Dreadbolt/Terry Bolatinsky *Summer Glau as Ravager/Isabel Rochev *Micheal Fassbender as Hush *Kevin Alejandro as Brother Blood *Nazanin Boniadi as Queen Bee *Armie Hammer as Prometheus *Tom Cavanagh as Professor Zoom *Scout Taylor-Compton as Shimmer *Lupita Nyong'o as Jinx *Toby Jones as Gizmo *Patrick Stewart as Psimon *Alan Rickman as Mr. Freeze *John Barrowman as Malclm Merlyn/Dark Archer *Sean Maher as Mark Scheffer/Shrapnel *Robin Taylor as The Penguin *John Doman as Rupert Thorne *Demi Lovato as Cat Girl *Selma Blair as Echo *Jamie King as Query *Vin Diesal as Ubu *Zhang Ziyi as Lady Shiva *Marley Shelton as Ventriloquist *Johna Hill as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum *Eliza Dushku as Roxy Rocket *James Franco as Creeper *Crispin Glover as Clock King *Ben Foster as Firefly *Emmanuelle Vaugier as She-Bat *Mickey Rourke as Clayface *Heather Graham as Lady Clay *Mila Kunis as Duela Dent *Lucy Liu as Lashina *Jamie Chung as White Canary *Hayden Christensen as Nite-Wing *Ashley Greene as Black Alice *Terry O'Quinn as Doctor Sivana *Ken Dunken as Captain Nazi *Sam Worthington as Etrigan *John Glover as Floronic Man *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Spectre *Charlize Theron as Circe *Eva Green as Plastique *Cate Blanchett as Hera *Stanley Tucci as Felix Faust *Joe Manganiello as Hercules *Charles Dance as Cronus *Helena Bonham Carter as Morgaine Le Faye *Michelle Monaghan as Doctor Cyber *Til Schweiger as Red Panzer *Masie Williams as Devastation *Andrew Lincoln as Angle-Man *Peter Dinklage as Doctor Psycho *Lyndsy Fonseca as Silver Swan *Karen Gillian as Giganta Other DC Characters *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Rowen Kahn as Kenneth Braverman *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent (Flashbacks) *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Russell Crowe as Jor-El *Ayelet Zurer as Lara Lor-Van *Joseph Cranford as Peter Ross *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Sin/Cindy *Colin Donnell as Thomas Merlyn *Candice Patton as Iris West *Keri Russell as Jillian "Cowgirl" Pearlman *Uma Thurman, or Sela Ward as Hippolyta *Josh Hartnett as Steve Trevor *Rosamund Pike or Abbie Cornish as Artemis *Aishwarya Rai Bachchan as Aphrodite *Zoe Kravitz as Etta Candy *Glenn Close as Julia Kapatelis *James Remar as Sarge Steel *Columbus Short as Trevor Barnes *TBA as Helena Sandsmark *Bruce Campbell as Tom Curry *Holly Hunter as Leslie Thompkins Marvel Heroes *Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man/Tony Stark *Chris Evans as Captain America/Steve Rogers *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Hulk/Bruce Banner *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Hugh Jackman as Wolverine/James "Logan" Howlett *Rila Fukushima as Yukio *Tao Okamoto as Mariko Yashida *Will Yun Lee as Kenuichio Harada *James Marsden as Cyclops/Scott Summers **Tim Pocock as 80's Cyclops/Scott Summers *Famke Janssen as Phoenix/Jean Grey **Haley Ramm as 80's Jean Grey *Halle Berry as Storm/Ororo Munroe **Lupita Nyong'o as 80's Storm/Ororo Munroe *Anna Paquin as Rouge/Marie D'Ancanto *Shawn Ashmore as Iceman/Bobby Drake *Daniel Cudmore as Colossus/Peter Rasputin *Ellen Page as Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde *Alan Cumming as Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner *Ben Foster as Angel/Warren Worthington III *Patrick Stewart as Professor X/Charles Xavier **James McAvoy as Young Professor X/Charles Xavier\ *Omar Sy as Bishop/Lucas Bishop *Fan Bingbing as Blink/Clarice Ferguson *Booboo Stewart as Warpath/James Proudstar *Adan Canto as Sunspot/Roberto DaCosta **Micael Borges as 90's Sunspot *Gregg Lowe as Eric Gitter/Ink *Lucas Till as Alex Summers/Havok *Caleb Landry Jones as Sean Cassidy/Banshee *Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool/Wade Wilson *Kelsey Grammer as Beast/Hank McCoy **Nicholas Hoult as Young Beast/Hank McCoy *Stephan Lang as Cable *Taylor Kitsch as Gambit/Remy LeBeau **Channing Tatum as 80's Gambit/Remy LeBeau *Jaa Smith-Johnson as Spyke/Evan Daniels *Miles Teller as Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richards *Kate Mara as The Invisible Woman/Sue Storm *Michael B. Jordan as The Human Torch/Johnny Storm *Jamie Bell as The Thing/Ben Grimm *Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff *Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye/Clint Barton *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff **Evan Peters as 70's Quicksilver/Peter Maximoff *Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff **Summer Glau as 80's Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff *Paul Bettany as The Vision/J.A.R.V.I.S. *Don Cheadle as War Machine/Iron Patriot/James Rhodes *Gwyneth Paltrow as Rescue/Pepper Potts *Sebastian Stan as The Winter Solider/Bucky Barnes *Anthony Mackie as The Falcon/Sam Wilson *Chris Pratt as Star-Lord/Peter Quill *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer/Arthur Douglas *Bradley Cooper (voice) and Oreo (movment) as Rocket Raccoon *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Vin Diesel (voice) and Krystian Godlerski (movment)as Groot *Allie Grant as Gert *Tom Welling as Chase Stein *Ellen Wong as Nico Minoru *Tristen Wilds as Alex Wilder *Dakota Fanning as Karolina Dean *Joey King as Molly Hayes * Eden Sher as Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel *Gretel Ashzinger as Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/ The Wasp *Luke Evans as Richard Rider/Nova * Jared Padalecki as Adam Warlock *Liv Tyler as Elizabeth "Betty" Ross/ Red She-Hulk *Charlie Cox as Daredevil/Matt Murdock *Joaquin Phoenix as Doctor Strange *Jamie Ray Newman as Jessica Jones/Jewel *Charlie Humman as Iron Fist *Jensen Ackles as Luke Cage/Power Man * David Boreanaz as Namor *Laura Vandervoort as Barbara Morse/Mockingbird *Karen Gillan as Spider-Girl/May Parker *Jaden Smith as Miles Morales *Jaime Alexander as Sif *Zachary Levi as Fandral *Ray Stevenson as Volstagg *Tadanobu Asano as Hogun *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Felicity Jones as Felicia Hardy/ Black Cat *Kristen Stewart as Lorna Dane/Polaris *Kevin Pennington as Ka-Zar *Alice Eve as Shanna *Lady GaGa or Dianna Agron as Dazzler *Jamie Chung as Jubilation Lee/Jubilee *Dominic Monaghan as Christiphor Bradley/Bolt *Jamie Alexander as X-23 *Andy Serkis as Caliban *Charlie Hunnam as Shatterstar/Gaveedra Seven *Juno Temple as Boom-Boom/Tabitha Smith **McKenna Knipe 90's as Boom Boom *Joseph Gatt as Deathlok Prime *Luke Evans as Fantomex *Moon Bloodgood as Dani Moonstar **Q'orianka Kilcher as 90's Danielle Moonstar *Burn Gorman as Vanisher *Yago Munoz as Rictor *Cayden Boyd as Cannonball *Skyler Samuels as Magma *Dan Curtis Lee as Prodigy *Veronika Vernadskaya as Magik *Krisondra Daigneault as Karma *Keira Knighly as Wolfsbane *Graham Patrick Martin as Cypher *DJ Qualls as Warlock *Kevin Dillion as Alexi Shostakov/Ronin *Bobby Campo as Robby Reynolds/Sentry *Patrick Dempsey as Jacques Duquesne/Swordsman *Amanda Bynes as Squirrel Girl *Abbie Cornish as Valkyrie *Kaley Cuoco as Dagger *Michelle Ryan as Spider-Woman *Bridget Mendler as Julia Power *Willow Shields as Klara Prast *Keira Knighley as Firestar *Ashley Greene as Rachel Summers *Hayley Kiyoko as Armor *Ophelia Lovibond as Blindfold *Leven Rambin as Hope Summers *Amanda Righetti as Abigail Brand *Karen Gillian as Siryn *Keke Palmer as Xavin *Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson/Agent Venom *Michael Jai White as Blade *Alexander Felici as Nate Grey/X-Man *Byrce Hodgson as Artie Maddicks *Cameron Bright as Jimmy/Leech *Daniel Henney as David North/Agent Zero/Maverick *Ariana Grande as Arana/Anya Corazon *Brandon Routh and Jason Issacs (Voice) as Silver Surfer/Norrin Radd *Ian Somerhalder as Ghost Rider *Rachel Leigh Cook as Songbird *Julia Voth as Elektra *Liev Schreiber as The Punisher * Skandar Keynes as Billy Kaplan *Jake Abel as Tommy Sheppard *John Boyega as Eli Bradley *Josh Hutcherson as Iron Lad/Vision *Lucy Hale as Kate Bishop *Alexander Ludwig as Noh-Varr *Naya Rivera as America Chavez *Alex Pettyfer as Dorrek VIII *Elle Fanning as Cassie Lang *TBA as Prodigy/David Alleyne *Josh Peck as Cannonball *Vanessa Hudgens as Mirage * Rooney Mara as Sage *Chloe Grace-Mortez as Marvel Girl * Matt Lanter as Chamber *The Bella Twins as M-Twins *Minka Kelly as Tigra *Lauren Cohan as Julia Carpenter *David Boneanaz as Wonder Man *Matt Damon as US Agent *Monica Raymund as Firebird *Amaury Nolasco as Living Lightning *Sam Worthington as Jim Hammond *Nolan North as Moon Knight *Josh Hopkins as Darkhawk *Emily Blunt as Domino *Cathrine Zeta-Jones as Death *Seth Green as Howard the Duck *Joe Manganiello as Hercules *Keira Knightly as Angela Marvel Villains *Tom Hiddleston as Loki **Asa Butterrfield as Young Loki *Toby Kebbell as Doctor Doom/Victor von Doom *James Spader as Ultron *Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian *Ben Kingsley as Trevor Slattery *Peter Dinklage as Bolivar Trask *Brian Cox as William Stryker Jr. **Josh Helman as 70's William Sttryker Jr, *Ian McKellen as Magneto/Erik Lehnsher **Michael Fassbender as Young Magneto/Erik Lehnsher *Hugo Weaving as Red Skull/Johann Schimdt *Chris Cooper as Green Goblin/Norman Osborn *Dane DeHaan as Hobgoblin/Harry Osborn *Jamie Foxx as Electro Skrull *Crispin Glover as Electro/Max Dillon *Paul Giamatti as The Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich * Kate Beckinsale as Lady Octopus/Carolyn Trainer *Josh Hutcherson as Hobgoblin/Phil Urich *Julian Sands as Needle/Josef Saint * Kelsey Batelaan as Gypsy Moth/Sybil Dvorak *Rhys Ifans as The Lizard/Curt Connors *Thomas Kretschmann as Baron von Strucker/Wolfgang von Strucker *Christopher Eccleston as Malekith the Accursed *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Kurse/Algrim the Strong *Toby Jones as Arnim Zola *Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser *Dijimon Honsou as Korath the Pursuer *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Benicio del Toro as The Collector/Taneleer Tivan *Rebecca Romijn as Mystique/Raven Darkholme **Jennifer Lawrence as Young Mystique/Raven Darkholme *Liev Schreiber as Sabretooth/Victor Creed **Tyler Mane as Sabertooth/Victor Creed *Ray Park as Toad/Mortimer Toynbee **Evan Jonigkeit as 70's Toad/Mortimer Toynbee *Vinnie Jones as Juggernaut/Cain Marko **Liam Hemsworth as 80's Juaggernut/Cain Marko *Jason Flemyng as Azazel *January Jones as Emma Frost **Tahyna Tozzi as 70's Emma **Candice Swanepoel as 60's Emma Frost *Kevin Bacon as Sebastian Shaw *Zoe Kravitz as Angel Salvador/Angel/Tempest *Alex Gonzalez as Janos Quested/Riptide *Alexis Denisof as The Other/Chthon *Elena Satine as Lorelei *Alan Tudyk as Cletus Kasady/Carnage *Finn Whittrock as Eddie Brock Jr./Venom *Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce *Georges St-Pierre as Georges Batroc *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *Tim Blake Nelson as Harvey Elder/ Mole Man *Svetlana Khodchenkova as Viper/Dr. Green/ Madame Hydra *Hal Yamanouchi as Ichiro Yashida/Silver Samurai *Kelly Hu as Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike *Michael Reid McKay as Jason Stryker *Aaron Stanford as John Allerdyce/Pyro *Hiroyuki Sanada as Shingen Yashida *Brian Tee as Norubo Mori *Jeff Bridges as Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger *Faran Tahir as Raza *Tim Roth as Emil Blonsky/Abomination *William Hurt as Thaddeus "Tunderbolt" Ross/Red Hulk *Mickey Rourke as Ivan Vanko/Whiplash *Sam Rockwell as Justin Hammer *Stephanie Szostak as Ellen Brandt *Alice Eve as Amora the Enchantress *Idris Elba as En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse **Brendan Pedder as young Apocalypse/En Sabah Nur *Kevin Durand as Fred Dukes/Blob *Tim Blake Nelson as Samuel Sterns/The Leader *Colm Feore as Laufey *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Robert Knepper as Purple Man *Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin *Corey Stoll as Darren Cross/Yellowjacket *David Dastmalchain as William Cross/Crossfire *Benedict Cumberbatch as Mister Sinister/Nathaniel Essex *Craig Henningsen as Bullseye *Christopher Lloyd as Adrain Toomes/Vulture *Michael Massee as Gustav Fiers/The Gentalman *Zachary Quinto as Mysterio/Quientin Beck *Andy Serkis' as George Tarleton / MODOK *Michael Shannon as Rhys O'Brien / Titanium Man *Maggie Grace as Whitney Frost / Madame Masque *Steve Howey as Damon Dran *Caity Lots as Black Widow/Yelena Belova ''' *T.J. Miller as Marvin Flumm/Mentallo *Ulrich Thomsen as Crimson Dynamo/Yuri Petrovitch * Christopher Shyer as Buck Chisholm/Trickshot *Zeljko Ivanek as Dean Helm/Silencer *Justin Chambers as Elton Healey/Oddball *David Kaye as Midgard Serpent *Ian McDiarmid as Grandmaster *Pierce Brosnon as Surtur *Jim Sturgess as Thunderstrike *Jamie Murray as Selene *Cate Blanchett as Destiny *Lee Byung-Hun as Master Khan *50 Cent as Thunderball *Ray Park as Chemistro *B.J. Novak as Alistar Smythe/Spider Slayer *Viggo Mortensen as Dr. Faustus *Jonathan Rhys-Meyers as Flag-Smasher *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Baron Mordo *Ralph Fiennes as Dormammu *Rick D. Wasserman as Ymir *Nathan Jones as Excecutioner *Ken Watanabe as The Mandrain *Garret Hedlund as Ezekiel Stane *Tom Hardy as Scorpion *Henry Cavill as Black Knight *Tony Todd as Man-Ape *Michael Jai White as Killmonger *Matt Mullins as Taskmaster *Sean Gunn as Kraglin *James Purefoy as Kang *Jermaine Clement as Donald Pierce * Troy Baker as Berzerker *Anthony LaPaglia as Harry Leland *Wade Williams as Nimrod *Jason Hervey as Morris Bench/Hydro-Man * Matt Cohen as John Jameson/Man-Wolf * Oded Fehher as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter * Mads Mikkelsen as Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Yaya DaCosta as Astrid Bloom *Gary Oldman as Mad Thinker *Manu Bennett as Commander Kl'Rt/ SuperSkrull *Ben Affleck as Ares *Ron Pearlman as Pluto *Charlize Theron as Hera *James Badge Dale as Eric Savin *Lara Flynn Boyle as Hela *Josh Lucas as Runner *Dwayne Johnson as Champion *Bill Nighy as Grandmaster *Jeff Daniels as Gardener *George Clooney as In-Betweener *Uma Thurman as Skreet *Jason Statham as Geatar Other Marvel Characters *Rebecca Hall as Maya Hansen *Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Watson *Sally Field as Aunt May Parker *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Anthony Hopkins as Odin *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster *Stellan Skarsgård as Erik Selvig *Ophelia Lovibond as Carina *John C. Reily as Rhomann Dey *Glenn Close as Commader Irani Rael *Michael Rooker as Yondu *Ty Simpkins as Harley Keener *Kim Soo Hyum as Su Yin *Michael Dougles as Hank Pym *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy (Flashbacks) *Denis Leary as George Stacy (Flashbacks) *Olivia Williams as Moira Mactaggert **Rose Byrne as 60's Moira Mactggert *Zooey Deschanel as Betty Brant *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Peter Shinkoda as Hachiro *Rosario Dawson as Kirsten McDuffie *Nathon Fillion as Cosmo *Tim Robbins as Edwin Cord *Andrew Divoff as Ivan Petrovitch *Will.i.am as John Wraith *Jake Gyllenhaal as Ian Kendall *Michael Keaton as Winston Frost *Jessica Lange as Hazel Frost *Xavier Samuel as Troy Killkelly *Chase Crawford as Christian Frost *Olivia Thirlby as Christine McDermott *Saoirse Ronan as Cordelia Frost *TBA as Lyla *Fred the Dog and Steve Carell (voice) as Cosmo *TBA as Zeus *Mads Mikkelson as Posidon *Kellan Lutz as Apollo *Lena Headly as Hippolyta *Diane Kuger as Athena *Jordana Brewster as Artemis *Hayden Christansen as Hermes *Pierfranceso Favino as Hephaestus Notes *Sense Jennifer Lawrance is playing two roles (Starfire and Mystique) when she plays Mystique Rebecca Romijn will play Lawrance's Mystique for most of the movie and when Mystique is in her fake human form Jennifer Lawrance will have the same look as she does in the movies, but as Starfire her hair will be darker that her hair as Mystique's Human form and she will wear different shades of makeup. **The same will go for Aaron Taylor-Johnson (Red Hood and Quicksilver) with different hair and makeup. *Even though Marvel and Fox do not work with each other, the Quicksilver in X-men and the Quicksilver in Avengers are the same person. *In X-Men Quicksilver's name is Peter but in Avegers his real name is Pietro. In X-Men he was young and didn't like the name "Pietro" and went by Peter but when he grew older he went by Pietro. Rumors *Big Hero 6 will appear *The people that voice the members of Big Hero 6 will play the characters For Casting see The DC Cinematic Universe, New Mutants, X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Iron Man 4, Thor 3: Twilight of the Gods (2015, final installment), Black Widow (2014 film) Hawkeye (2012 film), The Black Widow (2017 film), The Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), and X-Force Category:Marvel Category:DC Category:Crossovers Category:TDT2003 Movies